Meong!
by Uki the Great
Summary: Sepotong kisah cinta di musim panas antara Hiyori dan kucing kampung yang diadopsinya. Fanfiksi untuk Hari Kucing Internasional


Beberapa bulan sebelumnya— mungkin hampir setahun sudah berlalu—tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat itu ikatan benang jodoh antara seekor kucing dan manusia akan terjalin begitu unik.

_Berhiaskan cahaya senja yang kemerahan, sore kala anak-anak berlari pulang dari taman bermain di kompleks perumahan. Mereka yang masih khusyuk dengan istana pasir ataupun _jungle gym_ dijemput oleh para ibu. Beberapa ibu mengomeli betapa kotornya baju yang dipakai anaknya ataupun bertanya apakah si anak diberi pekerjaan rumah oleh gurunya. Seorang ibu memarahi puteranya karena bolos les dua kali. Di antara suara para ibu, suara celotehan riang anak-anak, pertanyaan polos 'makan malam hari ini apa?' dan suara protes anak-anak yang menolak pulang turut merambat di udara. Selain itu terdengar juga suara pilu milik seorang bocah lelaki yang menangis sambil memangku sebuah kardus bekas rumput laut._

_Si bocah yang baru duduk di bangku sekolah dasar ini menangis sesenggukkan. Dia mencoba mengelap air mata—sekaligus ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya— dengan lengan baju. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menangis, tapi kesedihannya belum juga surut. Ayunan yang didudukinya berderit pelan._

"_Miiii... miiii... miiiii... miiii..." Sosok di dalam kardus yang dipangkunya terdengar sedih pula._

_Kembali air mata mengalir di pipinya. Suara tangis si bocah berambut putih terputus-putus oleh batuknya yang serak._

**u. k. i.**

_Hiyori berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Murid kelas 3 SMP—saat itu—baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Daun-daun kering menjerit ketika terinjak oleh sepatunya. Angin berhembus kencang dan membawa banyak daun-daun meninggalkan rantingnya. Suara tukang ubi bakar terdengar di ujung jalan sana. Mencium aroma ubi-ubi yang dibakar, perut si gadis makin protes atas kekosongannya. Musim gugur, musimnya nafsu makan._

_Jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara tangisan serak yang dikenalnya, mungkin Hiyori sudah berada lima meter dari pintu rumahnya. Si gadis sempat merasa bimbang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak lelaki yang dikenalnya itu. Lampu-lampu penerang jalan mulai menyala satu per satu secara berurutan._

"_Yukine-kun?" panggil Hiyori saat menghampiri ayunan, "kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya._

_Bocah itu, Yukine, tidak bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan Hiyori. Dirinya terlalu sibuk oleh menangis dan batuk. Hiyori memberinya saputangan._

_Si pelajar SMP melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Acara favorit keluarganya mungkin sudah tayang di televisi. Yukine masih menangis, dan itu membuat Hiyori berkacakpinggang. _

"_Hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks..."_

_Hiyori memposisikan dirinya di depan Yukine lalu berjongkok. Ujung rok seragamnya hampir menyentuh tanah. Dia berkata pada si bocah, "jangan nangis dong! Kamu ini laki-laki kan?"._

"_Miii... miii... miii... miii... miii... miii... miii... miii..." _

_Suara kucing kecil terdengar sayup-sayup di antara suara batuk dan tangisan Yukine. Hiyori menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari asal suaranya. _

"_Miii... miii... miii... miii... miii..." Lagi, suara itu terdengar._

_Hiyori menatap curiga pada kardus bekas rumput laut kemasan yang ada di pangkuan Yukine. Dia berdiri lalu membuka bagian atas kardus itu. Dengan hati-hati mahluk hidup yang ada di dalamnya dikeluarkan._

_Kini di tangannya ada seekor anak kucing, mungil. Hiyori mengamati si mahluk hidup yang terus bersuara pilu. Mamalia berbulu halus itu memiliki iris mata biru muda. Hampir seluruh bulunya hitam, kecuali keempat kakinya, sebagian perut serta dada, dan sekitar mulutnya. Ekor si kucing tidak terlalu panjang, tapi menekuk di bagian ujungnya—seperti kait. Dan jenis kelaminnya jantan._

"_Kucing ini mau kamu apain?" tanyanya pada Yukine._

"_Dibuang... a-ayah bilang —uhuk! Dia ga boleh ada di rumah... hiks... hiks... —uhuk uhuk!"_

"_..." _

"_Kofuku-chan sudah punya Daikoku, ga bisa... kucingnya kasihan ga punya ibu..."_

"_Ya taruh di dekat taman aja, di sana juga banyak kucing trus banyak orang lewat kan?"_

"_Kalo nanti ditangkap trus dimakan orang gimana? Dia masih kecil, dagingnya sedikit."_

"_Ga mungkin lah! Masa' kucing dimakan—"_

"_Hiyori-nee... Kucingnya sama Hiyori-nee aja ya?"_

"_Tapi Yukine—"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Hei—"_

"_Yaa?"_

"_Trus yang ngasih makannya—"_

"_Yaa? Yaa? Yaaa? Yaaaa?" _

"_..." Hiyori tak berkutik oleh pandangan memelas Yukine, dia mendesah pasrah lalu menyerah. "Iya deh, kucingnya aku bawa pulang."_

"_HOREEEEEE!" Dengan girangnya Yukine berlari mengelilingi taman bermain anak, lalu melesat menuju rumahnya._

"_Yukine-kun! Tunggu—" Mendadak Hiyori merasa kedua tangannya basah dan hangat. Urine si kucing kecil. Baju seragamnya pun kena._

"_AKKHHH!"_

Begitulah.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Noragami©Adachitoka** (si pembuat fanfic ini cuma fans doang)

Warning: 5 Kucing (Yato, Viina, Nora, Ebisu dan Daikoku), AU, Typho yang lolos, slice of life, bahasa kucing untuk para kucing, bahasa non formal buat percakapan, uki's style, dan OOC dikit

**Meong! **(Uki the Great)

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di bulan Juli. Panas dan gerah. Sudah berhari-hari hujan tidak turun. Terakhir, hujan turun bersamaan dengan hari terakhir bulan ke enam dalam penanggalan gregorian. Ketika yang lain sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat, Hiyori terlihat berjalan tanpa payung atau topi. Gagah sekali.

Oh, bukannya dia tidak takut akan keganasan sinar ultraviolet ataupun telah mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan _lotion _tabir surya merek ternama, tapi gadis ini terpaksa keluar—meninggalkan pendingin udara dan semangka manis nan merah yang baru sedikit dinikmati—akibat suara-suara gaduh tak jauh dari kediamannya. Suara cempreng milik dua ekor kucing terdengar saling mengancam dan menggertak satu sama lain. Satu dari suara yang mengganggu telinga itu sangat dikenal oleh si gadis. Suara cempreng Yato, kucing yang diadopsinya.

Semakin mendekati sumber suara, semakin jelas terdengar kalau dua ekor kucing itu juga saling menggeram. Dari jauh Hiyori sudah bersiap untuk mengusir mereka, tapi kontak fisik sudah lebih dulu terjadi. Sang lawan melompat turun dari tembok pagar rumah Pak Nohara, langsung berhadapan dengan kucing belang hitam putih milik Hiyori. Yato menyerang lawannya, Viina—kucing _calico_ betina milik Kazuma, tetangga yang berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahnya—lebih dulu dengan serangan _hook_ kaki depan kanannya. Si kucing betina tak sempat mengelak namun langsung membalas dengan menyergap si jantan. Viina menjatuhkan lawannya dengan menyerang bagian leher, dan dibalas pula oleh Yato. Tak ayal mereka langsung saling bergumul dan bergulat di jalan. Keduanya sama-sama melepaskan _combo_ tendangan ke arah perut lawan lalu bergulingan, saling berusaha untuk mendapatkan posisi dominan. Tak cukup dengan mengumpulkan debu jalan, mereka berguling dan bergumul lalu masuk ke dalam got yang kebetulan tidak ada penutupnya.

"Yatoo!" teriak Hiyori ketika mendapati si _tom_ telah basah kuyup oleh air got.

Teriakan manusia itu tidak dipedulikan oleh dua kucing yang penuh energi untuk berkelahi. Meski sudah basah dan berada di dalam got, keduanya bertarung tanpa jeda. Dengan geram, Hiyori maju dan mencoba mengusir Viina dan menghentikan pertarungan dengan hentakan kakinya. Si pemilik bulu putih, kuning dan hitam itu segera melompat dan berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Tinggalah Yato yang berhadapan dengan kejengkelan si majikan.

**u. k. i.**

"NGEEOO NGEEOO NGEOO NGEOO NGEOO NGEOO NGOOO..."

Suara pilu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa miris ini kencang terdengar dari kamar mandi. Suaranya terdengar hingga belokan menuju taman bermain komplek. Sayup-sayup terdengar seperti orang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Kamu ini ya! Viina tuh hamil tahu! Ngalah kek! Kemaren berantem dengan Ebisu, sebelumnya lagi dengan Nora... kok hobi banget sih?"

Yato mencengkram erat kaos bekas—yang dijadikan alas untuk berpijak—dengan kuku-kukunya. Si _tom_ panik dan ketakutan, namun hanya bisa pasrah ditahan oleh tangan kiri majikannya. Hiyori dengan telaten menggosok tubuhnya. Penuh kehati-hatian, berusaha agar busa sabun tidak menjamah muka kucing peliharaannya.

"NGEEOO NGEEOO NGEEOO." Si _tuxedo_ mencoba berontak ketika sang nona membilasnya dengan air hangat.

"Diam!" perintah Hiyori saat mencoba membilas busa sabun di perut bawah dan kaki-kaki belakang. "Heh! Make _gigibrik _lagi!" omelnya.

Dalam balutan handuk, Yato dibawa ke kamar. Si kucing melompat turun tempat tidur dan mencoba kabur. Tapi Hiyori dengan sigap menutup pintu kamar meski diprotes keras oleh mamalia peliharaannya. Yato menyingkir jauh-jauh ketika nonanya menyalakan pengering rambut. Teror yang lebih dasyat kembali datang padanya.

"Heh ayo keluar!" Hiyori terpaksa menarik kaki belakang Yato saat kucingnya menolak untuk keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

"NGEOOO..." Bunyi dengung mesin pengering rambut mendominasi pendengaran Yato. Ekspresi matanya menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan, namun dia terpaksa menyerah. Telinganya yang runcing selalu mengikuti arah tiap perpindahan moncong mesin itu. Angin panas perlahan mengeringkan semua bulu di tubuhnya.

Si majikan tidak melewatkan tiap bagian tubuhnya, tidak mau mengundang virus flu kucing mendatangi si _tuxedo_. Sesekali dia jahil mengelus bagian yang baru saja dijilat—dirapikan—oleh si kucing. Tentu saja Yato harus menjilatnya kembali.

Hiyori mematikan mesin pengering rambut saat dirasa Yato telah kering. Pernah dia memikirkan cara praktis dengan memasukkan si _tom_ ke dalam mesin pengering pakaian. Tinggal dimasukkan, tekan tombolnya, tunggu sebentar, dan beres. Kucing bersih, majikan senang, keluarga pun riang. Tapi tidak pernah ada laporan kesuksesan teori ini, dan untungnya Hiyori membuang pikiran tidak masuk akalnya itu jauh-jauh sebelum dia akhirnya khilaf memasukkan Yato ke dalam putaran pengering.

Dari pantulan kaca, Hiyori melihat Yato dengan bulunya yang mengembang—efek setiap kali dia selesai dikeringkan dengan pengering rambut. Yato tampak seperti bola bulu menggemaskan, seperti boneka di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun berbeda dengan pemiliknya, si kucing tidak suka dengan keadaan bulunya itu. Dengan cermat dan ketelitian, Yato menjilati setiap bagian tubuhnya. Merapikan dan mengaturnya sesuai arah jilatan lidahnya yang kasar seperti amplas. Sela-sela jari dan ujung ekornya pun tidak luput dari sisirannya. Kalau sudah begini, si kucing akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat semua bulunya kembali ke asal.

Dalam hatinya Hiyori tertawa geli melihat tingkah Yato yang di matanya begitu lucu, sebelum dia melenggang ke luar kamar tanpa menutup pintunya.

**u. k. i.**

"Ke pantai? Besok? Hmm... bagaimana ya—"

Yato tampak oleh Hiyori yang sedang berbicara di pesawat telepon. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin mengikuti si kucing dan mengajaknya main. Di tangannya telah ada boneka tikus bertali kesukaan si _tom_. Tapi lawan bicaranya menuntut jawaban darinya.

"_Hallo? Kamu masih di situ, Hiyorin?"_

"Iya, iya, masih kok. Besok aku—"

**PRRRAAANNNGGG!**

"_Hiyorin?"_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Hiyori meletakkan gagang telepon tanpa memutuskan sambungan dan berlari ke dapur.

Dapur yang akan diinpeksi ibunya saat pulang beberapa saat nanti berantakan. Gadis SMA itu mengatur napasnya sebelum berteriak. "Yato!"

Si kucing yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa dengan jatah cumi-cumi bakar milik Hiyori. Rupanya si kucing mendapati cumi-cumi siap santap itu di atas meja tanpa penjagaan. Sebuah mangkuk es telah terguling, es mengalir ke bawah melalui perantara taplak meja. Di bawah, pecahan dan cairan oranye kental mengotori lantai. Hasil karya Yato yang melompat naik lalu tanpa sengaja menyenggol botol sirup hingga jatuh. Tahu bahwa Hiyori tak berkenan dengan kejahatannya kali ini, Yato melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian.

"JANGAN KABUR HEI!" Hiyori mengejar Yato yang lari sambil menggondol cemilannya. Kali ini si majikan benar-benar mau meledak, siap menghukum si peliharaan dengan menyentilnya. Sayang, kucingnya lebih lihai dan kabur melalui jendela. Sosok hitam putih itu segera menghilang setelah melompat ke halaman tetangga.

"YATOOO!"

**u. k. i.**

Yukine melihat Yato datang saat dia memangku Daikoku, _ginger tom_ milik Kofuku. Teras belakang kediaman Kofuku terlindungi oleh dahan-dahan yang rindang. Dibandingkan dengan rumah Yukine, rumah dengan arsitektur tempo dulu milik Kofuku ini lebih sejuk dan nyaman. Tidak heran jika anak laki-laki ini rutin berkunjung saban musim panas datang.

Daikoku melompat dari pangkuan tamu majikannya dan menghampiri Yato. Yukine tidak begitu paham, namun dia yakin kalau keduanya baru saja saling menyapa dan bersalaman. Dalam bahasa dan pengertian keluarga kucing, tentunya. Si _tuxedo_ melompat naik ke pangkuan Yukine, lalu merajai tempat yang tadinya dikuasai oleh Daikoku. Sementara si _ginger_ mengambil tempat di dekat kakinya, yang sejuk terlindungi oleh bayangaan tanaman ara. Bocah SD ini bisa mendengar jika kucing di pangkuannya ini _purring_.

"Krrr... krrrr... krrr... krrrr..."

Yukine mengelus bagian leher Yato sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kalimat yang harusnya dia katakan pada si kucing—yang dia lupakan akibat Daikoku yang melompat turun dari pangkuannya. Dahinya mengernyit sebelum akhirnya Yukine meningat lagi kata-katanya. Tangannya berhenti mengelus kucing yang bermanja-manja di pangkuannya. Si bocah memandang balik Yato yang sepertinya meminta untuk dielus lagi.

"Yato, kamu ini! Hiyori-nee marah-marah mencarimu tahu! Ke mana saja?"

"Meeoong!" jawabnya.

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~calico: kucing belang tiga

~tom: kucing jantan

~tuxedo: sebutan untuk kucing yang bulunya belang hitam putih

~gigibrik: bahasa sunda. Uki ga tau padanannya yang tepat, pokoknya mah gigibrik! *dibuang*

~ginger: kucing kuning

**Netto: 1.859 kata**

**Pojokan si Uki:** meeoww... mou? Meeongg mewrr mewrrr meewrr m(_ _)m. Meeoong, meeooww meeoowww meeoowww meeoow , meeee meeeooow mewrr miaaaw meoongg meong meong meow T-T... mewrr meong meong! Maow?

**(terjemahan: helooo... sehat? Ini fanfic pertama uki di noragami semoga berkenan m(_ _)m. begini, waktu bikin ini kucing yang harusnya jadi model ngilang ga pulang2 , jadi terpaksa uki buat sesuai ingatan uki ma kelakuan mendiang Matthew, si comel yang awal tahun ini mati hiikz T-T... btw Selamat Hari Kucing! RnR?)

*copas lah kalo udah ga punya harga diri*


End file.
